Sentimientos Ocultos Y Apasionados
by MafiaAnime
Summary: Todos sabes que Sanji esta enamorado de Nami... pero ella lo estara de el? ... Lemon


Volvi con una nueva historia…..

-¨ No puedo creer que sea tan linda ¨- Penso el cocinero mirandola tomar su jugo preparado por el mismo.

-¨ Es maravillosa, linda, inteligente, fuerte y linda ¨ - Se decia varias veces hasta que un grito lo saco de sus pensamiento.

-SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIII COMIDAAAAAAAAA.- Grito el capitan corriendo hacia él.

-Deja de gritar idiota ya estaba por ir a preparar la cena espera un tiempo.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuánto mas se supone que tenga que esperar?- Preunto Luffy de mala gana.

-Hasta que este preparada la cena, porque no te vas a jugar un rato con Usopp y Chopper.- Dijo el cocinero llendo hacia la cocina.

-Valee.

Una vez la cena preparada todos los mugiwaras se dirigian hacia la cocina.

-Gracias por la comida Sanji-san.- Dijo Robin amable como siempre.

-Es un placer como siempre Robin-chwan.

Nami al ver la escena de sus compañero se levanto y se fue sin decir nada, todos se quedaron mirando sin saber que le habia pasado a la navegante, y en cunato a Sanji se preguntaba si era la comida que no le habia gustado.

TIEMPO DESPUES:

Eran las 4:00 am y estaban todos durmiendo menos Sanji que estaba de vigilancia, estaba tranquilo hasta que sintio pasos acercandose mas hacia a el.

-¿Nami-san que haces levantada a esta ora?

-No podia dormir y vine a tomar un poco de aire.

-¿Alguna pesadilla, te sientes mal?- Sanji se empezaba a preocupar por la navegante.

-No, ninguna de ellas no te preocupes.

-(suspiro) Menos mal.

Nami al ver la reaccion de Sanji sonrio y se acerco mas a el hasta quedar a solo 5cm de distancia.

-¿Sanji-kun tanto te preocupo?

Sanji podia sentir la respiración de Nami ya que estaban tan cerca que no sabia que hacer, y cuando decidio a responderle encendio un cigarro.

-Claro que si, eres la persona a la que amo es natural que me preocupe por ti.- Sanji termino de responderle y se puso nuevamente el cigarrillo en la boca.

Nami no pudo evitar sonreir nuevamente ante la respuesta de Sanji y sin pensarlo agarro el cigarrillo y lo tiro al mar. Sanji no podia creer lo que Nami habia echo y cuando fue a hablarle vio el rostro de Nami acercandose mas, hasta el punto de que se estaban besando.

POV NAMI:

Se dio cuenta que Sanji seguia sorprendido asi que con una de sus manos le pellisco el brazo y después con ambas manos agarro los brazos del coinero y los acomodo en su cintura mientras que sus brazos se dirigieron hacia el cuello de Sanji.

POV NORMAL:

Sanji estaba correspondiendole el beso, pero de una manera distinta a la que Nami habia imaginado, fue mas salvaje y profundo todo lo que Nami no pensaria que haria, pero no es que no le haya gustado le encanto, le gusto tanto que se aferro mas a Sanji y empezo una pelea de lenguas.

El aire les estaba haciendo falta, y no tuvieron mas remedio que separarse.

Se quedaron mirando sin dejar la corta distancia en la que estaban, y ninguno de ellos parecia querer hablar asi que se besaron nuevamente pero esta vez Sanji levanto a Nami colocando sus largas piernas en su cintura, cosa que a Nami no parecio molestarle.

La pelea de lenguas parecia no querer tener un ganador, pero Sanji a pesar de ser un caballero, no queria perder esta apasionada pelea asi que apreto el trasero de Nami, obligandola a abrir la boca y poder meterse en ella recorriendo todo su lugar.

En cuanto a Nami que no se esperaba dicho movimiento, empezo a cepillar con sus dedos el pelo de Sanji.

Sanji al sentir la presion bajo sus pantalones, puso a Nami acostada en el suelo sin separarse del beso pero una vez en el suelo Sanji se separo de ella y empezo a hablarle.

-Sera mejor que dejemos esto aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.

-No se el motivo por el cual me besaste, pero yo se que si sigo con esto no podre detenerme.

-Entonces no lo hagas.- Con eso dicho Nami lo volvio a besar, trayéndolo de nuevo mas cerca de ella.- Te amo demasiado, tanto que no puedo sacarte de mi mente Sanji-Kun.

Sanji otra vez no podia creer que esto estaba pasando en verdad, la chica que amaba lo amaba a el tambien sin decir por lo que estaban por hacer.

Sanji sonrio y beso a Nami en la frente.

-Espero que no te arrepientas después.

-No lo hare.

Ya todo hablado Nami empezo de desabrochar la camisa de Sanji, y empezo a recorrer por todo su torso, que estaba de buena forma.

En cuanto a Sanji, de alguna manera ya le habia sacado el top a Nami y ahora le habia sacado el sustien.

Sanji apreto unos de los pechos de Nami, mientras que al otro lo estaba chupando, mordisqueando y moridiendo.

Mientras Sanji estaba ocupado en las tetas de Nami, esta daba unos cuantos gemido, pero no se quedo atrás, se dirigio a los pantalones de Sanji y le saco el cinturón y después el pantalón completo, dejandolo en calzoncillo.

Sanji dejo el pecho y paso a su cuello y mandibula que le daba el mismo tratamiento que la parte anterior, en cuantos sus manos recorrieron la cintura bien formada de la chica hasta llegar a su short que con una facilidad lo tiro, dejandola con sus bragas.

Antes de dar el siguiente paso, Sanji hablo.

-¿No te arrepentiras?

-Te dije que no asi que por favor.

-Como ordenes mi vida.

Sanji le saco sus bragas y empezo a acariciar su clítoris con un dedo, después con dos. Nami se retorcia de placer y le daba pequeños gemidos al cocinero. Sanji al ver a esta gemir dejo de acariciar su clítoris con los dedos y lo paso con su lengua. Mientras mas chupaba su intimidad mas gemia Nami, asi que penso que ya estaba por llegar y asi fue.

Nami estaba agitada, pero esto no impidio al cocinero parar, asi que se metio entres las piernas de Nami con su pene en la entrada y poco a poco fue entrando.

Nami vio a Sanji suplicandole que entrara mas adentro cosa que el cocinero se dio cuenta y sin pensarlo dos veces entro de forma brusca y Nami grito de dolor pero Sanji la beso para que nadie se despertara.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Sanji acariciandole la mejilla.

-No importa y empieza ya.

Sanji al escuchar a su amada suplicar placer, salia y entraba muy rapida cosa que Nami no se quede con las ganas.

Mientras mas rapido y profundo entraba Sanji, Nami se sentia venir nuevamente y aferro sus uñas en el hombro del cocinero y lo beso.

Sanji se dio cuenta de que Nami estaba por venir y el no se quedo atrás, y para no tardar mas con un brusco movimiento de Sanji ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, los dos estaban respirando con dificultad pero Nami no estaba sastifecha asi que agarro a Sanji y puso en el sulo cambiando de lugar estando ella al mando esta vez.

Nami se empezo a mover hacia arriba y debajo de manera rapida para que el pene de Sanji entrara mas profundo en ella.

Mientras Sanji queriendo sastifacer mas a la navegante se acomodo sentandoce para poder besar su cuello y sus pechos, dejando marcas pequeñitas.

Ambos se sentian venir de nuevo y Nami empezo a moverse mas rapido para poder tener un mejor climax, y asi fue ambas parte intimas estaban gotenado, pero no les importo y quedaron acostado uno al lado del otro.

-La proxima vez en una cama por favor.- Dijo Nami un poco adolorida.

-¿Quieres decir que abra una proxima vez?

-Claro, te dije que te amaba asi que creo que estamos en una relacion ahora ¿o no quieres?- Pregunto Nami un poco triste.

-¿Qué si quiero? Es la mejor noticia que me pudiste haber dado cariño.

Nami sonrio y le dio un beso tierno.

-Sera mejor que nos vistamos que pronto se despertaran los demas.

-Tienes razon pero tengo una pregunta para ti Nami-san.

-Mmm? ¿Cuál es?

-¿Desde cuando es que me amas?

-Desde arabasta, cuando me protegiste de la tormenta de arena desde hay te empeze a ver de otra forma, hasta que mi de cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba y cada vez que te acercabas a una chica pensaba de que por que no solo te fijabas en mi, pero no me animaba a decirtelo hasta ahora jajaja.

-Supongo que fui un tonto al no darme cuenta lo siento te hice esperar mucho mi vida.

-Asi es jaja.- Ambos ya estaban vestidos y se quedaron en la cocina hablando hasta que sus nakamas se desperataran.


End file.
